Green in the Meadow
by The Aurum Writers
Summary: Ancient and modern evils are trying to work together to destroy the heroes that have thwarted their plans and shattered their pride in the past. There is something wrong. The dearest of the heroes have been disappearing, leaving no trace of where they could've gone. Where are they? What is happening?
1. Prologue

**Note: Crossover fic of Divergent, PJO, HP, and Frozen.**

**Disclaimer: None of them we own.**

* * *

**Prologue**

The figure stood alone, standing in the light of the streetlight, clad in black. He surveyed the sky, watching the snowflakes fall. After a few moments of observing, he smiled evilly, and muttered, "The time is ripe."

Quickly, he took out a slip of paper and jotted down some notes, the lead smearing slightly due to wetness. Silently, he hissed under his breath, causing a snake to suddenly slither after him. He and his snake companion walked the streets, stopping at every house, peering in every window and nodding in satisfaction.

"Good, good." He drawled. "Everything is in place."

In an instant, he whipped out a slightly disfigured stick and muttered an incantation, pointing at the door. There was a burst of light, and beings came out from houses left and right. A woman rose from her earthly tomb, her eyes still closed as if she were sleeping. Another person stepped out of the light, smiling charmingly. He was a man with a handsomely deceiving face. From behind another door, a man and woman stepped out, looking around calmly with different colored vials in their hands.

"My lord, shall we do it now?"

"No, we must wait until the time is rich."

An ancient voice spoke out from where the seemingly sleeping woman was standing, "The foolish brats will come as long as we have hostages, as their minds are easily deceived and tricked. They are loyal to each other beyond reason."

"We will meet again sometime soon fellow evils, when the time is right." The figure in black leered. He waved his slightly deformed looking stick, and everyone else disappeared in a flash of blinding white light.

They would finally be able to earn what was rightfully theirs. Sweet, sweet revenge.

* * *

**Nike: Not very long, but we had to get the setting in. Chappies will be longer after this, we promise. Guess what, guys! New member, new fanfic! :D Make way for Quartz! Wanna say anything?**

**Quartz: Hi hi! This is gonna be the BEST fanfic multi crossover in the world of fanfics!**

**Nike: That's right! :D So review, and possibly fav and follow! :) **


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: Just the plot is ours. Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Percy's POV**

I started to worry, like _really_ worry. Annabeth went shopping for food with Grover, and hasn't come back yet. Suddenly, the door to my cabin burst open. Grover was standing there without his pants. He started panicking, and I dragged him inside.

"Ok, calm down. What happened? And where are your pants?" I asked calmly.

He started whimpered. "They took her… some big evil guys took Annabeth!"

Now I wasn't so calm. "They did WHAT?" I roared. I grabbed Riptide and was about to storm out the door when Grover caught me by the arm.

"We… have... to...tell... Chiron," he wheezed.

I straightened up even though there is no possible way I will ever be calm again until Annabeth calms me down herself. "You're right. Then we can form a strategy."

We walked out the door towards the Big House. When we went through the door, Chiron looked at us expectantly.

"Chiron! Annabeth's missing! Bleh-heh-heh…" Grover said, nervously taking a bite out of his aluminum can.

"Grover, there is no need to worry. Annabeth is a skilled demigod. She can handle many intense and challenging situations."

"Yes, but we need to go look for her, Chiron! Annabeth could be anywhere; for all we know, she could be waiting for help to come!" I nearly screeched.

"Percy, she has handled many situations before, you do not have to worry about her."

"But then she had us! Now she's by herself!"

"I suppose, but Percy-"

"NO!" I cut him off, "We have to help her!"

Chiron sighed, "I obviously can't hold back your feelings, you may go after her, but be careful, Percy. Consult the Oracle of Delphi. If she has a prophecy for you, then you may go."

I nodded before heading off.

I found Rachel sitting on a log next to the campfire. Her back was slouched, and she was prodding at the fire's ashes sadly and without interest. Word of Annabeth's disappearance must've gotten to her as well.

At the wound of my footsteps, she turned around. Her green eyes were tinted red, slightly swollen from tears that she furiously swiped away. "Hey, Percy." she croaked.

I nodded, looping an arm around her to comfort. "Hey. Chiron's sending me on a quest to go find Annabeth. I need a prophecy."

Rachel attempted to smile. "Yes, she better give a prophecy." She closed her eyes and sat up straight, waiting. Suddenly her eyes closed and her voice lowered, saying:

_"Dark evils arise,_

_Each wearing a dangerous disguise._

_With a thirst for revenge,_

_They vow to avenge._

_Five hostages, twelve heroes,_

_ Shall fight to defeat six great foes._

_But one will be lost to currents,_

_And three will seem good, but aren't._

_Twenty-three involved, but just sixteen return._

_This quest shall soon take a treacherous turn."_

The moment she finished, Rachel's eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she collapsed before I could catch her.

"Heh heh, oops?"

She groaned, and opened her eyes, rubbing the back of her head. "Ouch, Percy. I thought you knew to catch me."

"Um...I forgot. Sorry." I said, helping her up. She turned to me, an expectant glint in her eyes.

"So, what did she say?"

I bit my lip and recited the prophecy. As I spoke, Rachel's eyes widened. By the end of the prophecy, she was twirling her hair and pursing her lips.

"And I'm guessing that one of the heroes is you?" Rachel said, her words more of a statement than question, her eyes knowing.

I nodded. "S'pose so. And even if it wasn't, I'd go anyway."

"Knowing you, I'm sure you would." Rachel let out a breath of air. When she spoke again, her voice so quiet that I had to strain my ears to hear her. "Just, promise me something, Percy."

I raised an eyebrow, confused, but nodding my head all the same.

"Just...don't die. Whatever you do, don't die. Please."

I chuckled. "I defeated Gaea and Kronos, surviving both. I won't die this time either. I've come too far."

She didn't even laugh along. "I'm serious. _Promise _me."

I nodded. "I promise. I swear on the River Styx."

She smiled as thunder boomed in the distance, sealing my vow.

I finished packing my things, and headed back to the Big House for confirmation of my quest. When I reached its door, I opened it, striding in confidently.

"Chiron, I'm going out on my quest now."

He nodded, and said, "I caught wind of your prophecy. I must say, the words said are very troubling. I suggest you have two others accompany you."

I smiled, and said, "I already have my friends decided. Both loyal to the very end. Tyson and Grover." At my cue, Tyson came bounding toward me, pulling me into a bone-crushing hug. I couldn't breathe. "Ty-son...too...tight...can't...breathe…"

He giggled and let go. "Oops, sorry big brother."

I smiled in return. "No problem, bro. Glad you could come."

He nodded eagerly. "Bye bye now, Chiron! Percy and Grover and I are going to go save Annabeth from big bad guys! And maybe we'll ride fish-ponies along the way! I've already got my peanut butter sandwiches all packed up!" he said proudly, puffing out his chest.

Chiron chuckled. "You be good now, Tyson. Do your best."

"I won't disappoint anyone!"

I grinned. "We'll be leaving now, Chiron. See you soon."

Chiron's eyebrows furrowed in worry. "Stay safe, Percy."

I nodded, and we were out the door.

We left at dawn, The sun just rising over the horizon. I take full credit for choosing our departure time. I find it heroic to leave at dawn. A symbol of hope.

"Where's our first stop?" Grover asked, crunching on aluminum.

I shrugged. "I was planning to just go with the flow, like we always do."

Tyson nodded and fist pumped the air. "Let's do this!"

Together, we travelled off with no destination in mind. Just as we started walking, a dust cloud billowed past. Before it evaporated, I swore that Gaea's face had smiled at me sleepily.

I grit my teeth. Fates, no matter what you throw at me, I vow to get Annabeth home. I swear on the River Styx.

We passed Thalia's tree and entered the mortal world.

* * *

**Nike: This chappie took like so long to write. We finished chappie two before this one. Oh, do you have a surprise stored in for you. **


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: We don't own the characters you recognize. **

**Note: The Hunger Games (if you couldn't tell) have been added in :)**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Katniss's POV**

The forest was quiet, the only noise was the wind rustling through the green trees. I searched the area, looking for any sign of potential prey. Even the smallest bird would do.

Then I heard a twig snap. I reached behind my back, pulling out one of my arrows and was careful not to make a sound. I set up my bow and arrow and waited in the sunlight, dappled by the patterns of leaves from the tall trees. Then I saw light brown fur. At least, I'm pretty sure I saw it, but all of the shrubbery crowding the forest made it hard to be sure. Then I saw a pair of dark brown eyes peeking above the bushes and leaves. _Deer. _I aimed my arrow straight at it's head, in between those shiny brown eyes. It didn't even see me coming.

I let go of the string. Second after second, the arrow traveled at godspeed, heading right towards the deer. Just as I had predicted, the arrow pierced the deer with a sound that sounded as if somebody had bit into a crunchy apple. The deer collapsed to the ground in that second, disturbing the greenery surrounding it.

"Nice catch!" I heard a voice echoing through the forest. I whipped back my head and saw Gale nodding at me from afar.

"You were watching me? Creep!" I joked, looking back at the deer. It _was _a nice catch, I guess.

"I had nothing else to do," Gale defended himself, trudging towards me. "You should probably take that deer home. It'll feed the family."

"No, I have more than enough food at home. I was going to trade it…" I could hear my voice slowly fade as I glanced around the forest. "But I just want one more catch."

"I bet you won't be able to catch anything else today." Gale smirked, eyeing my bow and arrow.

"Bet I will!" I retorted. Gale leaned against a tree, seeming to enjoy the competition. I pulled my bow and arrow out once more, aiming for the tree Gale was leaning on.

"Oh, so you're going to try to hunt a tree?" Gale taunted with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Shut up," I muttered, letting the arrow fly. The arrow wasn't the only thing flying, though, because soon after the arrow hit the tree, dozens of birds scattered throughout the sky. I started to shoot arrows upwards, hoping to hit one. I finally heard a _thump! _on the ground. I must've hit a bird. "How'd you like that?" I turned to Gale, but his eyes were elsewhere. He seemed to be staring at the sky. "Gale?"

"I'm sorry, it's just that-" Gale snapped out of his trance. "it's nothing, don't worry."

"Gale?" I knew he was lying. Gale took a deep breath.

"It's a stupid reason… but that bird you shot, she had a worm in her mouth. That means she had a family, kids to feed. They'll never see her again."

"It's just a bird. Come on, Gale, let's go. Can you bring the bird?" I started walking towards the deer.

"Yeah, okay." I heard Gale as I edged closer to my kill. Now that I'd come close to the deer, it looked young. Not quite a baby, but still very young. I hauled the deer up, and it turned out to be much heavier than it looked.

"Okay Gale, let's go." I called to him, stumbling through the uneven forest floor.

"Wait, let me catch up!" I could hear Gale's footsteps speed up. "Wow, the Hunger Games have sure made you faster." He noted. I shuddered at the memories.

"Yeah," I forced a small smile. I never want to think about the Hunger Games, or the Quarter Quell, again. Gale and I didn't exchange words for the rest of the walk home.

"I'm home!" I called through the front of my gigantic house.

"Hey, Katniss." Out of a corner came my mother. "Where were you?"

"Hunting, as usual." I sighed. "I'm going to bring my catches to trade in."

"Okay, but remember, be careful out there. There are people who want to get you, Katniss."

"Yes, yes, I'll be fine. Perfectly fine."

"Oh, and Prim is supposed to be coming back here soon. If you see her on the streets, tell her to come home."

"Will do." I turned back around and walked out of the door.

"Where's Prim, anyway?" Gale asked as we were walking.

"Don't be so nosy!" I nudged him, satisfaction washing over me as he stumbled from my push. Gale wouldn't stop looking expectantly at me, and I could tell that he wanted an answer. "Fine," I sighed, turning my gaze straight ahead of me. "She went to the market in the Capitol."

"Why?"

"Gale! Do you expect me to tell you everything about my personal life?"

"I'm just curious,"

"You're a little _too _curious." I muttered, thinking of the reason why Prim was at the Capitol market. She had went there to pick up our order of pies, one raspberry, and another blueberry. Gale said nothing more to me as we roamed the street to the trading post.

I dragged the limp deer to the post and was greeted by a man, bulky and gruff.

"Um, what would you trade for this?" I asked, pretending to have trouble lifting up the deer. He'd think it was heavier than it is, which means a better trade for me.

"That's worth all of these." The man said after a moments hesitation, pulling out a box and took the top off. Inside were hundreds of beautiful buttons, all the colors of the rainbow, glistening in the sunlight. There were also pins and jewels scattered around.

"Okay, I'll take it. What if I add in this bird?" I reached over to Gale, who handed me my second catch.

"Well," The man paused, looking around the post. "You can take this if you give me the bird." He reached towards a drawer in the corner of the post, taking out a small dagger. "So, what do you say?"

"Yes, thank you." We exchanged gifts and I was on my way once more.

"You shouldn't have accepted the offer of these buttons." Gale said to me after we had been walking for a while, gesturing to the box he was carrying.

"Why not?"

"They're useless. I mean, when are you ever going to use them?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe when I sew something I could add them in." I pondered.

"Since when do you sew?" Gale laughed. "Are there any other reasons?"

I racked my brain for more uses of the buttons. "Nope."

"We're back!" I called into the house.

"Welcome, welcome." My mother walked to the front door where I was standing. "What did you get?"

"Just some buttons." I decided not to tell her about the dagger, quickly shoving it into my pocket.

"Oh, okay, give them to me. I'll put them in your room." she offered. I hesitantly handed the box to her. "Did you find Prim?"

"No, she's most likely still at the market." I stepped into the house, the aroma of chicken noodle soup filling my nostrils. Gale was reluctantly hanging outside. "Gale, you can come in."

"I can? Okay, thanks." He came inside of the house with me. Just as he closed the door, I heard a knock.

"Open it." I whispered to Gale. He nodded, pulling the door open.

"Peeta?" Gale sounded taken aback. "Um, do you want to talk to Katniss?" He stepped back and pushed me closer to the door.

"Katniss?" Peeta's voice was trembling. "They… they…"

"What are you saying?" I edged closer to Peeta.

"They took Prim! They took her!" Peeta's eyes were wide open.

"What?! Who?! When did this happen?! Who would take Prim?!" I screamed, feeling my body swell with rage. There were so many questions. "Why?! You've got to be joking!"

"Katniss," Peeta's voice dropped to a whisper. "Katniss, I saw it happen." He was shaking his head.

"Why would they take her? She won't come home now! She can't! Are you telling me that somebody kidnapped her? _Kidnapped _her? They took her away?! Why didn't you stop them?!" I could feel my throat grow sore from my screaming, tears welling at my eyes.

They couldn't have kidnapped her. I bit my lip to stop the tears, but they came crashing down anyways. Hot, sticky tears rolled down my cheeks, and I couldn't stop. I didn't want them to see my like this, but I couldn't control it. I felt as if I was crying a flood, drowning in my sorrow. All I could think about was Prim, but thinking of Prim simply made the sadness intensify. I could feel my legs grow weak below me, but steeled myself; I was not a damsel in distress. "No..." I looked up at Peeta, but his eyes were focused on the ground.

Then, as my rage subsided, I dropped to my knees. I felt so weak and out of control. I hated that feeling.

"Prim, Prim, Prim, Prim…" I whispered, shaking my head. The muscles in my throat contracted, so tight I could barely breathe; let alone speak. My mind was reeling, and I couldn't think straight. My thoughts were cluttered; nothing made sense anymore. Only one thought shone through: Prim. My beloved sister, who meant the world to me, and if she's gone, my life would cease to exist. I lived for Prim's sake. Everything I've ever done was for her safety. She was why I struggled to survive, to survive the Hunger Games, the Quarter Quell, everything before and after, in between. Without her, what would life really mean? All I could manage were two feeble words, my voice sounding meek and shaky, despite my efforts to keep my inner emotions at bay. "I'm sorry."

I lowered my head, angered and disgusted with myself. How could I have just _let _her be stolen?

I grit my teeth and glared at nothing in particular, anger and grief consuming me. I would've done anything, _anything, _to have had them take me instead of her. I would've volunteered as tribute. Again, and as many times as needed.

* * *

**Prim's POV**

I woke up, aching and sore, only to find that I'd been bound to a table or bed. My thoughts were too scrambled up for me to figure out which one I was on. I hazily remembered seeing men suddenly racing up to me and putting some sort of cloth onto my mouth. I think the substance on it was chloroform. It drugged me, and caused my thoughts to get all jumbled up. I could barely remember anything from the kidnapping. I took a deep breath. Katniss always told me to stay calm and collected in all situations. I looked around; maybe knowing where I was would help. I was in some sort of cell. The walls and my clothes were both a dull gray color. The air reeked of the revolting smell of rotten old meat, as if something had been sitting out for too long. A bubble of vomit floated up my throat and I gagged, seeing streaks of blood from former prisoners. I felt my eyes water as I thought of what the former prisoners' terrible fates; what they could've gone through, how they must've felt. Oh, how I wish I could've comforted them in their time of pain.

I was deep in thought, when suddenly a voice sliced through the air, making me jump, startled. "Why, hello little girl. Glad you came to...drop by."

I yelped, and looked around, searching for the voice's source.

"Psst. Over here." I whipped my head to the side, in the direction of the voice. Suddenly, the bonds on my hands and feet unravelled and slid away, releasing me from their grasp. I sat up only to have a mysterious, invisible force push me down again.

"Do not get up. I forbid you from it."

"What do you want?" I said back in the strongest voice I could muster.

"I just want to ask you a few questions."The voice's tone took on a soothing tint, and I instantly relaxed a little bit, careful not to let down my guard. Katniss told me that I should always be alert when around strangers.

I decided to reply with caution. I wanted to know what I was getting into. "Like what?"

The voice was silent for a moment, then said, "Here's the deal. If you promise to answer my questions honestly, I'll move you to...nicer conditions._"_ I thought about it. He could mean anything by 'nicer conditions'. The 'nicer conditions' could be fulfilling this mysterious stranger's intentions; for instance, an interrogation room with torturing devices. I shuddered at the thought; I was treading dangerous waters.

I decided to be crafty, and bargain. "I will only except this trade if you promise to allow me to return to this cell if I find the new room unworthy of my presence."

The voice spoke - by now I could decipher that the speaker was a male. "Of course, but only if you keep your end of the bargain."

I nodded. I wasn't given much of a choice. "Alright."

"Great, now you shall sleep as I prepare your new room."

I was _not _going to fall asleep in this foreign prison. Who knew what they could do to me while I'm asleep. "I'm not tired."

"Oh, really?"The voice sounded disappointed, and muttered something under his breath. Then, there was a bright flash that momentarily blinded me. My eyes began to droop. No, no, I can't fall asleep. I _won't _fall asleep. _Can't, can't, won't, won't, _I mentally chanted over and over again, fighting to stay awake.

"Fall asleep. You deserve some rest after your tiresome day. Otherwise, your chance for sleep will pass, and you'll be regretful for letting the time slip away, just beneath your fingertips. You wouldn't want that to happen, so fall asleep."The voice said softly in a hypnotic tone.

The voice was taking a toll on me; I could tell. I felt the world before me dim, sleep turning into a black hole, threatening to suck me in entirely and never let me go. I fought the wave of drowsiness, trying to keep my attention sharp. However, in the end, with my senses dull and mind unable to think, I felt my consciousness succumb to the darkness, and I allowed myself to fall, unable to withstand the dreariness any longer.

Before I lost control of my conscience entirely, I heard the voice say, "Everything is ready. Victim suspects nothing."

But I was too far gone to decipher the meaning behind his words.

* * *

**Rosegold: I WROTE ABSOLUTELY ALL OF KATNISS' POINT OF VIEW AND TORI EDITED IT :D**

**Nike: Hey, y'all! Thanks for reading! Wow, this story is getting creepy.**

**Raven: Can anyone guess who the voice is? You get a cookie if you get it right. A chocolate chip cookie. Here it is anyway (::) (::) (::) (::) (::). Hint: It's the same guy from the prologue (The guy who says, "The time is rich.").**

**Pastel: HAI GUISE! im helpin write this. YAY! i haven't been on in a while homework and stuff GOOD NEWS i'll be working on frost queen sequel too, but u dont really care so i will stop typing. have a cookie (::)**

**Quartz: Hi! This is getting of to a GREAT start! (Cause I'm happy…) (you guys are AWESOME!)**

**Raven: I wrote the last part with Nike! :) Please note: Not everyone who died will not be dead in this fanfic. (Nike: Actually, it was mostly me. *hair flip*)**

**Quartz: That part [something Raven wrote that we deleted because of spoilers] was soo sad! I almost started crying… (actually i did) **

**Raven: I cried at the end of ALL three books. They are naturally cry-at-the-end books. Like the Fault in Our Stars by John Green….READ THAT BOOK, READ IT! Unfortunately we don't own that book, Hunger Games, or PJO. Sad…..just sad. **

**Nike: We checked reviews and saw that we got not a single review! Not one! We need to know how you guys feel about this story! Your reviews will motivate us to continue! Please please please review! **


End file.
